Once Upon A Dream
by Mrs.mellarkandeaton
Summary: " i know you, i have saw your before. and i know everything about because i saw you once upon a dream": i whisper to him. katniss has amnesia and only remeber the hunger games. AU modern day
1. Chapter 1

**I know you're probably like how is she posting so many stories? I basically have ideas popping out of my head I can come up with millions of ideas for like one fandom or for anything. So theme song kind of for the whole story is once upon a dream by Lana Del ray. I saw it on the maleficent trailer and fell in love with it. ASLO THIS I IMPOTANT! If you have a story that I written and you want me to update just tell me or pm me.**

Chapter 1

I wake up from a restless sleep. I looked around and was in a hospital. The last thing I remember was peeta. He was next to me, as I died. I felt my face, no wrinkles. I checked my hair, no gray hairs. Where am I? Where is peeta? Why am I here? Just as I was about to get up, the doctor came in. I knew him he looked a lot like, a victor, his name started with an f. finnick? He was alive! But why was he here? "Hello Mrs. Everdeen, it is good to see you are waking up." He said looking down to his clipboard, scribbling on it with a pen. "Finnick! You're alive. Annie missed you. How did you survive the mutts?" I babble out. "Mrs. Everdeen, my wife Annie I didn't know you knew her. But how do you know my first name?' he asked. "I don't really know." I whispered. "Its ok Mrs. Everdeen you might experience so amnesia and headaches, you did get in a car crash." He said softly. "You must have gotten my name wrong, its Mrs. Mellark." I corrected him. "Look Mrs. Everdeen you were in a coma. You may think that what you saw in there was real but it is all an illusion." He explains. "But it doesn't make sense, I am Katniss mellark, I have to kids am a victor, married to peeta," I stop short there. It was ala a dream, a hallucination. "We do have someone waiting for you in the lobby. I sighed in relief, maybe peeta was here. I changed out of the hospital gown into some clothes. I walked to the lobby only to find a man with dark black hair. His eyes found me and he ran to me. "Katniss, you're awake! I thought you would never wake up." He smiles. "I don't know you, where is peeta?" I ask. " his teeth grinding at the mention of his name, "what about him you broke up with him 2 years ago." I broke up with peeta? But I love peeta. I just nod but with wide eyes as he tells me stuff about myself. I like to ride motorcycles, I have several tattoos, and I have lots of skull stone sculptures. This isn't me. I don't like black, I defiantly don't know what screamo is and peeta is my long lost boyfriend. This just doesn't make sense. "Can you take me home?" I ask Ethan. Apparently we had been together for a year. He nodded and took me home.

…

As he dropped me off at the curb he asked, "Please get some sleep." He begged. I guess he really did love me. I walk into my house and see a lot of black and green. I really did decide to go emo after peeta. I walk into my room and rummage for pictures or journals. Then I g found something under the dresser. I pull it out and its journal with a picture of the man I knew so much. Who I had loved. And whose blues eyes I could never mistake. Peeta.


	2. Chapter 2

** Ok so I really am into this story right now and this will be kind of better then my other fanfics because peeta's and katniss's relationship will go slow so, same theme song form last chapter.**

Chapter 2

With shaky hands I slowly pen the old composition notebook. The first page is dated back to 5 years ago which means, I broke up with him when I was 21. Now I am 23.

Dear journal,

Peeta finally kissed me! I am so excited after months and months of him not noticing me finally! It was magically. His lips gave a burning feeling. As if I would die if I don't kiss him. It gave this hunger for more of his kisses. I wanted his lips on me. And really I couldn't ask for more. He is mine now. That's all I think I will ever need, His lips on mine.

Dear journal,

He took me on a date today. It was so romantic. We had a little picnic in the meadow by the park that is right next to the pond. We were just talking about nonsense things only peeta would have me glad to talk about. Peeta was the only one that could make me feel this way.

We talked for a little more then we just started making out. I swear we were almost to second base. But we both stopped. We still aren't ready for that yet.

Dear journal,

Its prom night I am so excited. I might lose it.

Dear diary,

As of last night no more v card for me. I lost it! But it was so emotional. His skin against mine felt so good. I think I love him. How can I feel this way? I promised myself I wouldn't love. I can't be capable of loving after my dad died. Loving is impossible. Yet he is so hard to rest. Why fate must does this to me!

I closed the journal then and there. I knew that I was still the same person but I really need to find out is how we brokeup. What happened during those2 years I was away? That I wasn't in his presence.

…

Alter that evening,

I grab something to eat from the fridge which the only thing I could find. So I decide to go out to eat. I grab my car keys, and oddly find my phone. I suddenly grab it. Maybe peeta sent me some messages over those past years.

**Peeta: look I know you are mad but I'm sorry, I have tried apologizing for delly kissing me but I can't help it, she just ran up on me! And I won't a stop bothering you until the day you are in my arms.**

That message was sent 2 weeks ago when I go into that crash. I wipe away the tears that blurred in my eyes and ran to the car. I drove, until I saw an ice cream parlor. I had déjà vu like I had been here before. I knew this place too well. I parked and walk in only to find a guy ordering. It wasn't any guy. It was the one man I loved. "Peeta?" I stuttered.

** I know it is short but I have so many stories to update. ALSO THIS SI A VERY IMPRTANT NOTE: **

** I AM THINKING ABOUT WRITNG MY OWN BOOK. I AM ALREADY at two pages in my book so,**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do apologize! I am very sorry for abandoning this story! I WILL BE WRITING MPRE I PROMISE! I hope to get more feedback from this cause I'm writing a new chapter!**

**Song chapter: ribs by lorde**

**We can talk it so good,  
>we can make it so divine,<br>how you wish it would be all the time.**

**This dream isn't feeling sweet,  
>We're reeling through the midnight streets.<br>And I've never felt more alone,  
>It feels so scary, getting old.<br>I want them back,  
>The minds we had,<br>How all the thoughts,  
>Moved 'round our heads.<strong>

**It's not enough to feel the lack,  
>I want them back.<strong>

**You're the only friend I need,  
>Sharing beds like little kids.<br>And laughing 'til our ribs get tough,  
>But that will never be enough,<br>But that will never be enough.**

**Katniss pov**

He turns around startled. His eyes widen a bit when he sees me. "Katniss?" he asks. I nod silently. "What are you doing here?" He asks. "I was just driving and I had this weird déjà vu." I told him. He gave me a sad smile. "Of course you would remember here. This is our place; we would always go here in the middle of night, sit and eat ice cream." He tells me. I smile a bit. "It's nice to have someone how would know. Clear up the memories a bit, since the crash." I tell him politely. He nods. "Well I should get going-" He continues he starts to walk out the door but I grab his hand. "Please, can you help me? I don't know its something about you. You make the memories less blurry." I tell him. "Please can you just come over to my house or something ad we can talk it out?" I beg him. He reluctantly agrees as we get in my car.

TIME SKIP

I unlock the door to my house and Peeta gasps at the decorations. "The last time I was here the walls were dark green and you only had pictures of the woods and your family." He tells me. I smile and head to the kitchen, "Do you want anything? I have whatever is in the fridge and pantry." I say to him. He walks into the kitchen, "I see this hasn't changed. Lack of clean dishes, burnt smell, Stains everywhere." He jokes. "Hey, don't judge my kitchen. I try." I swat my hand on his arm and he rubs it. "That really hurt." He mocks with a puppy face. I roll my eyes at him as I make ramen noodles. He goes through the pantry to find drinks for our ramen meal. "You still have it." He says quietly. "Have what?" I ask I as I pour the ramen. He holds up a jar, with a picture of us on it. "What is that?" I ask him. "A recipe jar, Every time I came over I would cook or bake for you. You loved my food and soon enough I was going to make a cookbook but you hated those. So every time we made something, I wrote down how to make it with clear instructions, just so you wouldn't burn the house down trying to recreate it." He chuckled recalling the memory. He handed me the jar and I inspected it. I gave it back to him and he put it in the pantry. We sat I front of the TV for the next hour watching sponge bob eating ramen and joking around. It felt good to be with him. It felt easy. No wonder I loved him. We stayed up until at least 4 am when I fell asleep in his arms. I realized I do still love him. I want him back but the problem was Ethan. There was a reason I was with him. He was the salvation to my darkness after Peeta. There are so many things about him I still can't decide either.

**Please FEEDBACK! I need it in order to writer more for you to read more! REVIEW!**


End file.
